ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kol
Colton Dominic Chase (born December 30th, 1992) is a professional wrestler currently going under the ring name of Colton Sterling. Chase is currently wrestling for Hard Knox Wrestling (where he wrestles on the DEFIANCE brand and is the current No Limits champion), Cardinal City Pro Wrestling, and Frontier Grappling Arts Wrestling. Early Life Colton Chase was born to an upper middle class family on December 30th, 1992 in Buffalo, New York. He was the only child to Edwin Chase, an engineer, and Emilia Chase, a wedding designer. When Chase was 3 years old, he and his father would be involved in a car accident, involving a total of three cars and killing two people, one being his dad. Three more would be injured, two from the third car and one from the second car. Colton would end up surviving the crash with nothing more than a couple of cuts, including a huge one on his right hand that has left a scar that's still there. Colton's mother, taking the death of her husband hard, would end up abusing drugs and alcohol for about 10 years, the stuff not getting to a real bad point until Colton was 12 and she lost her job. On March 19th, 2006, when Colton was 13, his mother would die from a cocaine overdose. When they attempted to put Chase in an orphanage, he managed to run away and not be found for about four days. He would eventually be caught when the hungry young man would attempt to steal a candy bar from a gas station store, getting the cops called on him. Colton was then taken to an orphanage in New York, becoming one of the troublemakers while there, and would stay there up until after his fourteenth birthday, when he would be adopted by a man named Kingsley King and his wife. Colton and the family would move to Tampa after he was adopted. A few months after being adopted, Colton would discover that Kingsley, the man who adopted him, was a former wrestler turned trainer. After turning 15, Colton would express an interest in wrestling and would end up getting trained by Kingsley up until he was 18. Pro Wrestling Career Florida Independent Wrestling Scene (2011) On June 23rd, 2011, Sterling would make his pro wrestling debut in a singles match, which he would lose. The rest of his time there, from late June to early December, is not very well documented as he barely wrestled during those months and usually wrestled multi-man matches. Maryland Independent Wrestling Scene (2011-2013) On December 12th, 2011, Colton would move to Baltimore, Maryland to pursue wrestling in the area. He would begin wrestling for small companies in the Maryland area, sometimes going out of state for special shows as well. The best we can tell you is that Sterling was a .500 record type wrestler, getting destroyed in some matches, while being able to destroy some opponents as well. Colton never won a title during his two year stint there. Hard Knox Wrestling (2013-Present) Colton would sign a contract with then Platinum Dynasty Wrestling development territory, now independent company, Hard Knox Wrestling. On the first ever episode of Defiance, Colton Sterling would defeat Jason Mentez in a Bloodshed Rules match via pinfall, advancing him on to the next round of the HKW Championship tournament. Two weeks later, Sterling would be defeated by Gia Van Zant after Jason Mentez would lay him out while the ref was out cold and unaware of what had happened. At Defiance III, Sterling and Mentez were scheduled to face each other in a tag team match, but the two men would get in a brawl pre-match and get kicked out of the arena. At Defiance IV, the two would settle their differences in a 2/3 falls match, which Mentez would win 2-1 and become the number one contender to the HKW championship. At Defiance V, Colton and Gia would wrestle to a time limit draw in a singles match. At Defiance VI, Colton, along with five others (Kai, Darwin Ridley, Gwen Massey, Westley McFadden, and Gia Van Zant) would wrestle in the Golden Opportunity ladder match. Sterling would get close to grabbing the briefcase hung above, only to be thrown off a ladder by Joey Perello, allowing Gwen Massey to pick up the win. At Defiance VII, Colton would team with Gwen Massey against Joey Perello and Chopz. Perello would force Sterling to submit after Massey would get distracted by Darwin Ridley. At Defiance VIII, Colton would defeat Tank in a Pikachu on a Pole match, breaking his non-win streak. At Defiance IX, Colton, as part of Team Banks (Kai, Annie Zellor, and Kayla Callahan) would defeat Team Risky (Gia Van Zant, Luke Wisia, Milo Boyd, and Kasey Fontaine), getting Colton an envelope with a tag team title shot inside it. On the first episode of Ignite, two weeks later, Colton would defeat Darwin Ridley via countout. A couple days later, at Defiance 11, Colton Sterling would reveal his partner to be the cousin of Blake Jones and Zack Jones, Jaxon Queen, and that the two would challenge for the tag titles at Defiance 13. On the second episode of Ignite, a few days later, Colton Sterling would defeat RIP President, Lance Winters, in a first blood match when Winters would have his nose busted open when he was tripped into a corner. Two weeks later, on Ignite 3, Sterling and Queen, now donned as Future Shock, would defeat 420 BC in a standard tag team match. At Defiance 13, Future Shock would take on Charlie Samuels (who held the titles by herself due to partner leaving company) in a handicap match for the HKW Tag Team championships, but the match would end in a no contest when Colton and Jaxon would be attacked by the returning Kayla Callahan and Felicity Banks, Banks claiming that one half of the titles is hers. At Ignite 4, a few days later, Sterling would end up fighting to a no contest with Kayla Callahan. At the iPPV Breaking Point, Future Shock would become the new tag team champions after Queen pinned Banks. The match also involved Hunter Werth & Eddie Ramirez and the Reapers Hellhounds (Chopz & Leifi Mavia). At Defiance 15, Future Shock would defeat the Super Saiyans (Michael Alexander & Jinzai) via disqualification when the Reapers Hellhounds would interfere, Leifi laying out Colton with a Superman punch. The two men would proceed to lay out everyone involved in the match, including putting Colton through a table. At Ignite 6, a few days later, the Saiyans and Future Shock would close out the show by failing to get ahold of the Hellhounds as they retreated. At Defiance 16, the Hellhounds would attack the Saiyans, so Future Shock would come out and make the save, sending both men in retreat. The match for Destiny would be later announced as a triple threat falls count anywhere match involving the three teams for the HKW World Tag Team championships. Later that night, Colton would wrestle in the #Rumble2Destiny to determine the new HKW World champion. He would enter at #1 and last until the final three, when he would be eliminated alongside Hunter Werth, Felicity Banks winning the match. At Ignite 7, Future Shock and Super Saiyans would get their hands on Reapers Hellhounds for a couple of minutes before they managed to escape once more. At Defiance 17, Colton would defeat Chopz in a no disqualification match before Chopz would end up almost choking him to death with a steel chain after the match. Colton wouldn't appear at Ignite 8 due to the fact that he had been banned from the arena. At Defiance 18, Colton would steal Chopz's bike and destroy before he and Jaxon would defeat the Neon Dragons. At Ignite 9, Future Shock and Super Saiyans would lay waste to Hellhounds before Future Shock would lay out Super Saiyans. At Destiny, Future Shock would drop the HKW World Tag Team championships when Jaxon would cuff Colton to a nearby machine before getting himself pinned and eliminated by Jinzai, who later on in the match went on to defeat the Reapers Hellhounds (though Colton attacking Chopz gave them an advantage). Colton would lay out Chopz by using the same steel chain he used on him and driving his knee into the back of that man's head. On July 7th, 2014, after a brand split was made, Colton was drafted to the DEFIANCE brand. On July 24th, 2014, the No Limits championship (vacated at the time) would be fought over for the last time on the iGNITE brand. Colton would take on Eddie Ramirez, Glen Jakobs, Brian Gun, Acelin Tate, and Banksquiat and would emerge victorious, outracing Ramirez to the championship belt and winning his first singles title ever. He would defend the title against Ina Ina on Defiance 20 (August 2nd) in the main event after rolling her up with a small package pin. At Defiance 21, Colton would team with Jack Warren unsuccessfully as they lost to the team of Ina Ina (who was announced as one of Colton's opponents at the PPV) and Talia Valen. At Almost Famous: Night 2, Colton would successfully defend his title against Ina Ina and Eddie Ramirez. At #HKWvsTheWorld, Sterling and Queen would unsuccessfully challenge for the EXODUS Pro World Tag Team championships against Leander Apollo and Vanessa Cade. On Defiance 22, Colton would team with Xavier Asher Daniels and the Super Saiyans and would defeat two members of ASH and two local wrestlers. On the following iGNITE, Colton would get the HKW staff to agree on letting him defend his No Limits title and get a shot at the World title at Crowned Royalty in a Double Fall match! At Defiance 23, Sterling would lose to Xavier Asher Daniels. At Defiance 24, Sterling would be ringside for a match involving Daniels and Felicity Banks, and would come to the aid of Banks after Ina Ina attacked her. Cardinal City Pro Wrestling (2014-Present) Colton and his tag team partner Jaxon would sign with CCP in mid-May. Since their signing, there has been small vignettes about them coming soon all throughout the months of May and June. On July 3rd, Future Shock would defeat Vegan Inc. in their debut. A week later, on June 10th, they would defeat Team Florida. On July 31, Future Shock would get into a brawl with the team that attacked Jaxon the week before, The Kings of Dublin. On August 17th, Future Shock would lose to the Kings of Dublin after Queen would get pinned. On August 28th, Sterling would defeat Kings of Dublin member Ciaran Quin. They would be attacked a week later backstage and laid out. On September 11th, Colton and Jaxon would go to a double DQ with Kings of Dublin on the September Supershow. On September 25th, Colton would be attacked backstage by the Kings of Dublin during Jaxon's match. The two teams would get into a brawl before having it broken up. On October 3rd, Future Shock defeated the Kings of Dublin in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On October 9th, Future Shock would defeat The Extreme Headbangers. After the match, KoD would let Future Shock know via tron video that this was far from over. New Alberta Pro Wrestling (2014) Colton and Jaxon signed an NAPW contract on May 27th, 2014. On June 28th, Future Shock would compete in TAGSTRAVAGANZA and would defeat SCARS (Adam Stryker and Johnny Ajax) in the opener to advance to the final fatal four way for the blue jackets, $100K, and NAPW World Tag Team championships. In the main event, the defending champions, Rabble, would be eliminated first by Those That Would Inflict Ill, Future Shock would eliminate them, then the Phenomenons would eliminate Future Shock to give them their first ever tag team loss. On July 28th, he and Jaxon would be attacked backstage by Those That Would Inflict Ill. On July 29th, Future Shock would lose after Jaxon ate the fall. On August 28th, Future Shock would defeat SCARS (Jason Richards & Brock Whitworth) in dominant fashion. On September 28th, Colton and Jaxon would both participate in the Sole Survivor match but were eliminated at the same time by Nobody. On October 30th, Future Shock would fall to LEGION for a shot at the NAPW Tag Team championships. Their contracts would expire a day later and they wouldn't re-sign. Frontier Grappling Arts (2014-Present) Colton would sign with FGA on August 23rd. He would defeat Danny Diamond in his debut on September 7th in a DVD taping. On September 21st, Colton and Ash would defeat the team of Tony Carmine and Joshua Black when Colt would pin Josh. On October 4th, Colton and Ash defeated the Black Hand via countout. Personal Life Colton is currently dating FGA wrestler Ashley Sullivan (whose ring name is Ash). The couple began dating back in October of 2013. They met at an after party for the first ever Defiance for HKW, both too young to drink at the time. Chase is a big fan of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, Tampa Bay Lightning, and Tampa Bay Rays. He loves alternative rock and even knows how to play the guitar. Colton also loves watching old time and "underrated" movies, citing Casablanca (old time) and The Faculty (underrated) as two of his all time favorites. Colton cites Jaxon Queen as one of his best friends and cites other friends of his to be Blake and Zack Jones, Annie Zellor, and Erin Daniels. In Wrestling Finishers *Sterling-ized (super front flip piledriver) *Shining Diamond (Cross Rhodes) Signature Moves *Figure Four *Punt la Randy Orton, minus the crazy *Repeated knees to the head *Rebound lariat la Dean Ambrose *Bicycle Kick Regular Moves *Belly-to-back suplex opponents *Running knee lift *Bulldog style *Diving headbutt *Pele kick *Roundhouse kick *Neckbreaker *Dropkick variation of it *Diving elbow *Cobra clutch *Russian legsweep *Flying clothesline *Crossbody *Leg drop *Flying forearm smash *Bionic elbow *Double knee *High knee *Gamengiri *Double knee lift Accomplishments -'2014 HKW Tag Team Title Shot Envelope Holder' *Won as part of #TeamBB by defeating #TeamRisky '-HKW World Tag Team Champion (w/Jaxon Queen 1)' *04/13/14-07/06/14 (84 days) **Won at Breaking Point (04/13/14) **Defense #1: DQ victory vs Super Saiyans (Michael Alexander & Jinzai) '-2014 #Rumble2Destiny Ironman' *50:17 and second place '-2nd Place in TAGSTRAVAGANZA (w/Jaxon Queen)' '-HKW No Limits Champion (1x)' *07/24/14-Present **Won on iGNITE 10 (07/24/14) **Defense #1: Pinfall victory over Ina Ina (08/03/14) **Defense #2: Pinfall victory over Ina Ina & Eddie Ramirez (08/31/14) ** Defense #3: DQ draw versus Nina Stokes (10/18/14)